The abundance of information available via network technology and advanced storage technology are but some of the reasons that a single person can now amass an enormous amount of information. This information takes many forms, including personal documents, web pages, multimedia content, and the like.
However, as the amount of information a user accumulates has greatly increased, so has the logistical problem of managing all of the information so that it is practical for the user to access and use all of the information. To efficiently manage such information, a user must have the facility to search the information, move data between files, utilize application programs with the information, share information with others, etc.
As traditional keyboard-based platforms give way to more and more pen-based platforms—such as PDAs (personal digital assistants), pocket PCs (personal computers), advanced telephones and pagers, etc.—information management has yet another problem to overcome because traditional ways to manage information do not always work well with the pen-based systems.
On the other hand, pen-based systems provide a new tool for managing information in that the pen functions to allow a user to enter handwritten annotations in an electronic document. Proper management of these handwritten annotations can lead to easier and more efficient information management in pen-based computing systems.